Sly Cooper: I'm Dreaming of a Green Christmas
by Leenden
Summary: When Sly Cooper discovers a very rare cut emerald he decides that he must have it. Not so much for himself, but someone really important to him. Little does he know that, that certain someone is on a stake out waiting for none other than him.
1. Prologue

Sly Cooper is Copyrighted to Sucker Punch.

All the characters that you haven't seen in the games are copyrighted to me.

Sly Cooper:

"I'm Dreaming of a Green Christmas."

Prologue

It was a beautiful September night. The Policeman's ball was always a big too do every year. Not just for policeman or inspectors, but for criminals too. It was the night that the police were preoccupied with the celebration to really watch for Tom Foolery. Sly had made it a point to make an appearance at every ball. For one reason and one reason only. To see Carmelita Montoya Fox win another award for excellence.

She always wore the most beautiful dresses. The only thing that could compare to her angry face was that beautiful smile of hers. The ball was usually lively except for Carmelita, she always sat at a table by herself never partaking in any of the dancing and entertainment. Sly wanted to change that more than anything. It must have been his night because he "found" an extra uniform that was just his size. Unfortunately it was already on one of the officers when he found it. But his thieving cane made short work of him.

Sly did his best to be quiet as he slipped out of his blue shirt, gray pants, blue gloves, and blue boots. The cool hair touching his naked body as he pulled on the freshly pressed uniform. The uniform fit snuggly as he slid down the pillar to the floor. He poked his head around the corner looking at the tables that lined the dance floor. He pushed his hands into his pockets pulling out a pair of fake glasses and a thin fake mustache. The thin rimmed golden glasses showed up against his black mask in his fur. The thin black mustache topped his thin lips. Sly knew the finishing touches were going to fool even Carmelita. The soft soled shoes clacked upon the floor, but was barely heard over the soft jazz music that filled the large room.

Sly made his way toward Carmelita offering nods in greeting to the gentlemen and a shy 'aw shucks' smile to the ladies. The young raccoon turned heads as he walked by, presenting himself before Carmelita. There was a glow around her as she looked up. Her chocolate eyes meeting his dark eyes. She swallowed hard as her eyes scanned over the name on his breast. 'O'Brien'. Her mouth hung open for a moment, there was something so familiar about him, but it escaped her.

"Can…I help you Officer O'Brien." Her voice was soft and almost inaudible over the sound of the music and the talking in the room.

Sly smiled softly as she had taken the bait and was even more pleased that she had read the name on the uniform, he spoke out with a soft Irish accent. "I was hoping that a beautiful flower like yourself wouldn't mind joining me in a dance."

The blush was there on her cheeks as he held his hand out to her, her soft voice stammered out. "I'm thank you for asking, but no. I'm not interested in dancing O'Brien."

Sly put on his best hurt face that he could muster. "Aw lass, you should at least honor me with just one dance, please."

Carmelita's eyes locked with his and held them there for a long time. She couldn't tell what this infatuation was with him, but it was there and it was so strong. Slowly she rose and took his hand. Her beautiful purple dress hugged her curves well. Almost enough to take Sly's breath away. It was hard for him to control his eyes from wanting to gaze upon her figure. Surrounded by cops was a dangerous situation to be in, but all he could think about was her.

Who was the prey of this situation, it didn't matter anymore. Her hand resting softly at the small of his back, her other hand resting gently in his. The blush was now shared between them, while his fingers cradled hers lightly. His other hand resting feather light at the small of her back. The feeling of her fur through the satin fabric was driving him mad.

A soft scent of lavender washed over him as he was now locked with her in this dance. The music moved them in slow motion. It was almost magical. Carmelita was lost in the gentle scent of vanilla. Before she could stop herself her arms rested around his neck, her nose touching lightly at his throat. Breathing the vanilla scent in deeper, the hint of ginger was there too.

Neither of them had noticed that the other officers and their dates had moved from the dance floor. Many stood in awe at the young unknown officer doing what so many had failed to do in the past. No one ever got that close to Carmelita. Sly slowly slid his fingers along her back finding himself arrested by the woman who had long since held his heart prisoner. Carmelita blushed softly as her thoughts left the sweet raccoon officer and found them on Sly. _If only it were Sly instead of O'Brien, than this moment could last forever. _She thought to herself as a smile came to her lips.

The song came to a stop as the pair slowly stepped away letting just there hands stay locked. Her eyes were locked on his. In the dim light of the ballroom, if she didn't know any better she could have swore it was Sly Cooper holding hands with her.

"O'Brien you are a wonderful dancer, can I have the pleasure of your first name." Carmelita felt her voice tremble, only one other had ever gotten her voice to tremble like that.

Sly opened his lips to speak as he heard a voice call out. "Stop him, he's the one that took my uniform."

A young canine fumbled forward through the crowd, his Irish accent was spot on. Sly's eyes slipped over to the young cop. Everything slowed down around them. Without him even knowing it, he had used the technique of his ancestor's to slow down time, buying him some time to think. Sly knew he had been caught, if he didn't make his escape now, there would be no escape. His eyes found Carmelita's again, her eyebrows bent in worry. It was plain to see, she was worried about him.

Sly should have run right then, but something told him to stop. Before he could react he pulled Carmelita into his arms his soft lips caressing hers' in a passionate kiss. To his surprise there was no fight from her against his kiss. He could feel her hands resting against his chest as he held for what seemed like forever before pulling away.

Carmelita's cheeks were flushed red as the thin mustache that once adorned Sly's upper lip now adorned hers. Quickly he pulled the glasses off giving her a little wink before dashing off. Carmelita just stood there trying to keep from falling over. The kiss had left her weak in the knees.

Sly smirked as he pulled the coat off tossing it in the direction of a very large pig in stature. The coat covered his face as Sly agilely climbed the pigs frame, throwing himself up to catch a pillar pushing himself onward. The shoes were an issue. The slick bottoms making it impossible to grip the marble.

Like a cat that had just been dunked in the bath tub Sly scrambled up the pillar. He jumped from the pillar onto the bandstand running as fast as he could. His tail bouncing happily making sure his balance didn't fail. He threw himself into a front spin, rolling into a ball. As fast as he could, his fingers flew to undo the shoes and cast them off. The floor was a bit cold under his feet but that was of little concern to him as he ran left, diving off the stage into a large crowd of cops, sending them sprawling.

Sly rocked onto his shoulder flinging himself up on his feet as he snagged a single rose from the expensive vase on the registry table. Sly licked his lips as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a card cutout of a raccoon head and lay it on the table next to the register book. His fingers gripped the pen, as his fingers wrote in a flourish along one of the lines. "Sly Cooper."

By the time he had finished his taunting the group that were sprawled on the floor were slowly getting up. It was Sly's time to leave. He made his way across the floor towards Carmelita who, hadn't moved from her spot. Her eyes locked on Sly the whole time. Sly skidded to a stop in front of her as he slipped the rose gingerly behind her ear, lacing it with her hair.

"I'm sorry my sweet Inspector that I have to cut our date short. I promise I will make it up to you." Sly gave her a dashing smile that would make his teeth gleam if this were some form of video game.

Sly was off again back up the pillar he originally started climbing. His eyes caught a horseshoe hang on the pillar a smile came to his lips as he snagged it, tucking it in his teeth. _You just never know when you're going to need a good luck charm._ His mind laughed as he climbed up on the rafters of the large ballroom. His hand closing around the red thigh pack that waited for him.

The cops were coming faster and he knew he had overstayed his welcome. His fingers gripped his cane and out the window he had come in. The roof was cold under his feet, but he didn't have time to stop and put his boots back on. He crouched down and slid down the roof. The drain pipe getting closer as he flexed the his muscles in his legs, his mind clicked like a giant X flashing in his head. The force of his legs pushed him from the roof into a somersault. He eyes locking upon a spire on top of the lamp near the power lines. A circle flashed before his eyes around the tip of lamp cause him to perch on it with excellent accuracy.

Behind him a clutter came from the roof. Her turned back to see Carmelita and half a dozen cops pile out onto the roof. She held the rose in her hand, her eyes meeting his again.

"Oh Carmelita, you have something on your lip." Sly taunted playfully.

Before she could say anything he jumped and perched atop the power lines and slid out of sight. "Damn you Sly Cooper, I'll get you!" Carmelita voice filled the night sky.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1:

Slickius Raccoonus

Paris; the city of lovers was blanketed in the shimmering white snow. Flakes fell upon the sleepy city, at four o'clock in the morning nothing else should be expected in December. It was the kind of night that warranted hot cocoa with marshmallows. Warm blankets covering loved ones while they snuggled to their hearts content. It was also this type of night that made the lonely even lonelier. Below the tall buildings that littered the city sat a small blue car. It was rusted out and old, but it was the best she could afford.

Sitting in the car, her arms clasp across her chest, was a lonely person indeed. She breathed out; the cold of the outside was evident in her breath. She was freezing; the leather jacket was pulled around the tight red, turtleneck sweater that she wore. Her tight blue jeans did nothing to keep off the cold. The light brown leather gloves on her hands kept the cold from her fingertips.

The orange-tan fur that covered her body was set off well by the light tan fur that traveled along her face and down under her tight sweater. She folded her thick, fluffy tail into her lap using it as a blanket against the cold. Her long black curls hung around her face as a single strand draped over one of her chocolate brown eyes. Her long eyelashes framed her eyes. A soft red tint was painted on her lips. There was a small round beauty mark on her cheek.

"Why do I put myself through this everyday?" Carmelita whispered to herself softly sending out another huff of her breath.

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox shone on her badge that hung from the collar around her neck. It was an honor she had certainly earned. Catching so many notorious criminals. Promotion after promotion she took each of them to heart, but found herself at times wondering what they all truly meant to her especially on a night like tonight. She was out there in the cold waiting for something that might not come. But everything inside of her told her to be there. She knew that Sly Cooper, the ringtail thief that kept slipping through her fingertips, would be out on a night like this. She had him dead to right, and he cheated his way out every time…_no he kissed his way out._

"Damn him! I should have captured him. Why do I have to be such a silly little girl? I keep honoring this fantasy that there is something more to this, than just a game of cops and robbers. Why am I fooling myself?! That ringtail needs to suffer for the crimes he has committed to society…and to me." She cursed out loud her voice echoing off the car.

It had only been a few months since Sly had kissed Carmelita in front of everyone at the Policeman's Ball. He was so sure she was still brewing over it, but Sly couldn't help but find his mind drifting back to the kiss. He had no intention of kissing her, but something deep inside pushed him to kiss her. He remembered everything about her scent, how stiff her body went in his arms. Even though he was sure that it would never work out between them. It was fun to fool himself at times. A thief and a cop together, a match like that only happened in the movies. He couldn't deny that her perfume still lingered in his nose. Her lips still darkened his.

Sly's agile body rested on the golden cane he carried. Snow rested all around him as he stood on the edge of the museum building. His dark blue turtleneck sweater matched his blue boots, gloves, and hat. His legs were covered by a tight pair of gray pants. The only thing that stood out on his body, was the bright red thigh pouch.

Sly had been watching the building across the street from the museum. It was the home of Jarred De LeWulf, renowned gambler, number runner, and drug trafficker for all the west side of Paris. Jarred was able to acquire a certain jewel that could make every thief drool with delight. The Emerald of Shaliska, was a relic designed by a Czar Dek Zoloeski who was rumored to have had the Emerald cut in the shape of a fox by a voodoo mystic from South America. Sly wasn't really interested in the facts about the jewel; he just wanted it for his own personal collection.

Sly peered out through the night with his binocucom, checking on the three security guards that watched over the LeWulf's estate. Sly weighed his options carefully at whether of not he could make it over to building across the street without being seen. Something deep inside of him something asked him if he really cared. Before he could ask any more questions, he thrust himself into a forward flip. Everything was a blur to him his mind melted away, all reasoning was gone, the thief inside, taking control of his body. In a golden flash his cane reached out snagging the flag poll that bare a French flag. His arms thrust him up into another flip sending him up to land on the ledge of the buidling across from the museum. Sly wobbled a bit before he pressed his back against the wall, looking down at the vacant street.

"Damn I'm good." His voice whispered out as he moved to the window, smiling as he realized that it was open, and a good thing too he was starting to lose feeling in his tail from the cold.

Sly could feel the ledge's sturdiness weakened under his weight as the bricks shifted. He picked up the pace moving towards the window, his back sliding across the bricks. Sly moved further along the ledge to climb in the window as a brick from the ledge divulged itself and tumbled down onto a car below. Sly slid through the window onto the carpeted floor in the dark hallway. Sly peered out the window at the blue car below. A soft cringe came to his face as he shook his head.

"Whoopsie I hope they have insurance." Slowly he pulled away from the window, turning down the dark hallway.

Carmelita growled out softly as she looked at the city streets from the hole in her windshield, the brick had shattered the windshield all over her lap and the front seat of her car. Snow and cold filtered in, the wind causing a chill to move across her. Quietly she muttered curses under her breath. She pushed the car door open and slid out, shaking the glass off of her clothes and fur. Her heart raced from the excitement, not from almost being killed by the brick, but the fact that Sly Cooper fell into her trap.

Carmelita moved around to the back of the car popping the trunk. Her hand caressed the large handgun that was tucked in the back. In a flash the trunk was closed her hands caressing the gun. A smile came to her lips showing her pretty teeth as she popped the clip out making sure it was fully loaded.

While she move towards the door something hit her. She wanted to make the bust all on her own and if she asked any of the guards permission to search the house there was a chance that the three security guards would offer their assistance, and the fact that she was a woman would definitely make them feel she was helpless and she needed the help of some big strong men.

Carmelita scanned the outside of the first floor smiling at the window on the first floor. Quickly and without being seen she pushed herself towards it. In a gracefully move, she quietly opened the window and pushed herself up into a roll through the window. She made almost no sound as her shoulders touched the floor and the inertia of her body pushed her back to her feet. The room was dark causing her to squint to see, she moved slowly using her foot to feel around.

The light switch clicked on easy, lighting a homey study. It was stacked with books all along the walls, surrounding a fireplace. In front of the fireplace were two tall backed chairs. They were extremely rare and valuable, but they had not been used anytime recently from the amount of dust that lay on it. She turned quickly as the knob on the door turned. Quickly she moved towards the wall next to the door pressing her back against the wall.

The door swung open. Carmelita could see through the crack in the door that a large built Doberman in a black pin-striped suit was peering into the room. A thick grumble filtered from his throat as he walked over closing the window. He hung his head and turned back around towards the door.

"What kinda jerk…man I need to get a new job." His deep voice grumbled as he walked back through the door shutting the light off and slamming the door behind him.

Carmelita sighed in relief; she was going to have to wait a few minutes for the guard to get clear of the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

"Emerald Down Below."

Sly moved around inside the house, with no problem. The rugs on the floor made it incredible easy to tiptoe on. Sly was amazed at the beautiful texture of the expensive carpet from Afghanistan, he was sure it was worth a fortune. Unfortunately the carpet was not what he was here for. He slowly moved down the hall with the greatest of ease stopping every so often to listen for guards.

"Aw man, I wish Bentley wouldn't have decided to go out of town this season. He could have given me a map of this place and made it easier for me to find the emerald." Sly whispered to himself.

He rounded the corner and spotted a light filtering through one of the doors on the right of the hallway. He pressed his back against the wall moving along it to take a peek into the room. The huge monitor on the wall furthest from him took Sly aback. All along the wall with the large monitor were other littler monitors. Sly peered around the room and he felt like he should take a closer look.

In a quick and almost silent move, he did a front somersault rolling onto the floor and against the wall opposite from the large monitor. A tall back leather chair was placed in front of the monitor. It seemed the monitors were for surveillance purposes. This was just what Sly needed to find the jewel. The chair swiveled causing his heart to stop. The back of the chair had been so tall that he hadn't noticed anyone sitting in it. Quickly he moved, hiding in the darkest shadow he could fit in. In the chair was a young wolf, his fur was several different shades of gray. Over one of his steel blue eyes was one black spot. His long black hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail. Two long bangs hung down over both of his eyes. He was dressed in a bathrobe, pulled tight around him and a pair of blue pinstriped pajamas. Tucked in his mouth was a cigarette that he puffed upon casting a warm red light to mix with the pale gray light from the monitors.

_I can't believe my nose didn't pick up the smell of cigarette smoke. I hope I'm not getting sick. That's all I need for the season is a sinus infection._ Sly thought to himself.

Sly knew exactly who he was, but was at a loss for why he was up so early. LeWulf didn't seem like the type that would be up this early. He seemed like the type that would sleep till noon. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and shouldn't be looking so poorly. Sly was brought back to reality by another figure walking through the door. A young male fox wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and bunny slippers. The male was pure white, his fur seemed to be well groomed. His soft purple eyes scanning the monitors to stop upon LeWulf. Sly was sure he couldn't be more that seventeen from the look of his wide naïve eyes. His small frame didn't sport any muscle at all, his long blonde hair hung down into his face.

Unless Sly was mistaken the youth was LeWulf's ward, but something told him otherwise. The youth walked over to LeWulf, running his fingers through his long bangs. A sour look washed over Sly's face. Sly was certain that if he didn't need the room so badly he would have left, but he must endure the affections cast by the two males.

"Oh Ian, what are you doing up so early, you know you have school tomorrow." The French accent was thick in the air.

"Oh, LeWulf you know I can't sleep without you next to me. Every night lately you leave our room to come here and watch over that jewel. It's not that I don't appreciate the gift, but you have been more interested in that jewel than me. I can't live like this." The youth spoke, his voice showing how young he was.

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" LeWulf turned in his chair looking up at him. "You don't think I love this jewel more than you?"

"Yes, so why don't you come to bed and I'll give you something better to think about." Ian smiled, and leaned close touching his lips to LeWulf's.

Sly felt his stomach turn a bit as he put his hand over his mouth, muffling any words that he was going to say. LeWulf rested his fingers on Ian's belly lightly scratching through the snow white fur. Ian took his hand and lead him away from the chair. They both walked hand in hand out the door, closing it behind them, leaving Sly alone to his work.

"Oh my, I have seen some disgusting things in my life, but that takes the cake." Sly whispered to himself, as he moved over to the chair.

The monitors gave him all the information that he needed to know, except for the location of the vault. Sly's eyes scanned the console as he looked at the blinking button that read "M. Bedroom". A chill ran through Sly's spine at the thought of what he might see. He made the choice to avoid that button at all cost. Button by button Sly clicked through the different camera angles spread out across the whole compound.

The vault seemed to be nowhere in the house. Sly felt like he made a huge mistake not studying more about the jewel's location. When the final button was pushed it left only one button that hadn't been pushed and it was the one Sly was afraid of. Sly took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the shock when he quickly hit the button. To his surprise the camera showed a piece of carpet on the floor. It took him a moment to figure out what it was that he was seeing. Something flashed across the screen as he shifted in his chair. Sly's eyes studied closely as he smiled warmly. It was his feet that kept shifting across the screen.

Carmelita waited a good five minutes before turning the light back on in the study. It took her a good long moment before she decided to move. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall, looking back and forth down the hall. To her surprise, but a welcome sight, it was empty. A plan is what she was going to need, but where to start.

_Maybe I should do what I always do and start on the top floor working my way down. If I was Sly Cooper that's how I would do it. _Carmelita thought to herself as she slowly started walking down the hall. There was no room for debate, that was what she was going to have to do. The first thing was to find a flight of steps that led up. Quietly she moved down the hall her ears constantly moving, making sure that no one could sneak up on her.


	4. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3:

"The One Ringtail, to Fool Them All."

Sly could have slugged himself for being so dense. Of course the jewel would be hidden under the monitoring room. Ian, Jarred's boy toy had mentioned that LeWulf had frequented the monitoring room since he had gotten he jewel. Sly looked around for what looked like a hatch. The corners of the rooms were empty so it was easy to check them. There was no way to be sure where the hatch was. Sly couldn't seem to find it, until he sighed and leaned back in the chair hanging his head.

He was running out of time and that much was easy to tell. His mind went back to the things he saw in the monitor. Just then a smile came to his lips as he saw the hatch was under the desk the whole time. Sly slid out of the chair on his knees as he looked around the hatch. There was a small console on the right of the hatch that was hidden by a piece of carpet. There was a twelve button keypad on the console. Without Bentley's help there would be no way of knowing the code.

Sly rose to his feet and bit his bottom lip as he looked around the room for anything that might be a clue to the code. Angrily he kicked the chair. It slammed hard against the desk. Sly's keen ear heard the gentle rocking of what sounded like a vase. His eyes looked at the corner of the desk at a green champagne bottle that slowly rocked back and forth on the edge of the desk.

Sly lurched forward trying to grab it as it slipped, free falling to the floor shattering. Sly stopped moving and cocked an ear listening for someone approaching. Someone was coming, there was no telling who it was. Sly prepped for is escape plan when he saw among the broken glass there was a little slip of paper. Sly quickly knelt down scooping it up, tucking it into his thigh pouch before he moved. Quickly he tucked himself against the wall behind the door where he had hid himself earlier.

Footfall outside the door almost counted the seconds before the door opened just a bit. To Sly's surprise Carmelita poked her head into the room. Slowly she stepped into the room, even in the gray lighting from the monitors she was beautiful. Sly's eyes traced over her figure. From the beautiful black curls of her hair, to her narrow muzzle. Her long beautiful neck. A fantasy wanting to bloom in his mind as his dark eyes traced her body, he quickly shook it away not wanting to lose his edge. Carmelita didn't even know he was there as she moved over to sit in the chair to study the monitors.

Carmelita sat in the chair resting for as long as she could. Her nimble gloved fingers play along the keys. Her chocolate eyes glancing at each and every monitor. Much to her chagrin, that tricky ringtail was no where to be found. A single strand of hair slipped over her eyes.

Sly seized his opportunity to slip out of the open door. Carefully and quietly he moved. His body tight and alert. It was a good feeling, like that of a feral animal on the hunt. Although he was no different than the wild animals on the hunt. Since he too was on the prowl for his own prey. Slowly slipping behind Carmelita in the chair doing everything in his power to not cast a shadow over her.

Carmelita took one final look through all the monitors, coming up empty yet again. _Where could that wretched ringtail be? _Carmelita's mind screamed. Thankfully it was just her mind that screamed it. Since the frustrations were boiling inside of her enough to make her scream, much like the whistle on a heated kettle. Carmelita closed her eyes leaning back in the chair.

Sly felt himself between the edge of the door and the back of the chair, looking down at Carmelita's beautiful face. Gently she rubbed her eyes with one of her gloved hands. The other tightly gripping her handgun. Sly swallowed hard trying to maintain his thief like stance. Carmelita let out the softest sign making Sly's ears perk up.

"Oh you irritating ringtail where are you?" She whispered, her accent filling the quiet room.

Sly found it difficult to stifle a laugh as he watched her. Carmelita breathed in deeply her nose picking up the soft hint of ginger in the air. It was a warm scent, something very familiar about it. Slowly her mind started to wander. The light caress of the dashing stranger's hands against her figure. The look in his deep brown eyes, how could she have gotten lost in them so easily. The loving caress of the stranger's lips upon hers.

Carmelita breathed the sweet scent for one more second before she leaned forward slamming her hands down onto the monitoring room console. Sly could feel his heart lurch as he knew that the time to move was now. Sly slipped through the door as quietly as a breeze. Turning gracefully to the right as he planted his back against the wall, making sure no one was in the hall before hurrying on. His sharp ears could hear Carmelita complaining as he went.

"The filthy thief, has played games with me for the last time. I will have his tail hanging from my car antenna before the end of the night." Carmelita rose from the chair, pushing it back under the desk before moving into the hallway.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as the smell of vanilla and ginger lingered in her nose as if the illusive ringtail was just there with her the whole time. She knew it was a silly concept, but one that made her smile none the less.

The third floor offered no more bottles, other than the one he had found in the monitoring room. It was time to choose, upstairs or down. Something told him that upstairs would lead him to LeWulf and trouble, which was one thing he would rather avoid if it was possible. Sly also knew that Carmelita would most likely start on the top floor and work her way down, making sure he had ample time to escape. She was sweet like that, and that is why he loved her.

Sly smiled as he moved to the end of the hall into what looked like a sitting area. There were the two flights of stairs he was looking at. One leading up, and other leading down. Something moved and Sly pressed himself tight against the wall, his dark eyes slowly moving along the room.

_Just my luck. _Sly thought to himself as he pursed his lips tightly. A large Doberman in a dark suit stood at the top of the stairs inhaling heavily on a cigar. Sly smirked as he sniffed the air. The thick aroma of cigar alerted him to the fact that it was imported from Cuba. Nothing wrong with a guard that had a sense of style. Unfortunately the guard's style was the least of Sly's worries at this point. There was no way to be sure how many guards were in the house, or more importantly whether or not they were packing.

Sly sighed softly relaxing his whole body before tucking his cane in his mouth. His eyes closing him into darkness. His mind going back into the dark of his past. He could see the empty streets of Cairo. His ancestor moving along the street invisible from prying eyes as he made his escape. Sly balled his hand tightly into a fist and pressed it into the palm of his other hand. He felt his body grow light as a feather. Sly opened his eyes and smiled as he could feel the same power coursing through him. Slowly he moved from around the corner towards the guard who stood in front of the stairs that Sly needed to descend.

The guard was certainly enjoying his cigar as he blew a thick cloud of smoke in Sly's direction. The smoke moved around him making him appear as an apparition. The guard swallowed hard and dropped the cigar onto the floor, as he backed away slowly trying to reach for his gun. His hand fumbling to pull it free from his shoulder holster.

Sly moved closely pulling the cane from his mouth. The smoke framing every detail of his face making him look more like a cloudy ghost. The guard jerked free the pistol from his coat as Sly swung his cane fast enough to catch the pistol and pull it away from the guard's shaky hands.

Sly spoke slowly and softly with a haunting whisper. "…those who work for a bad man, come to bad endings. Remember my words."

The guard nodded quickly trying to talk, but his words were caught in his throat. Sly's shoe fell hard on the cigar that was burning the carpet, his eyes still locked on that of the guard.

"…Oh and remember smoking is bad for your health." Sly added a little chuckle in his voice, before bringing the back of the cane hard on the side of the guard's head.

The guard' eyes crossed as he slipped to the floor in a heap. Sly couldn't help, but chuckle to himself as he relaxed his mind. His body appearing as it had always been there. Sly flipped the gun into the air from the end of his cane, catching with little effort and gracefully taking it apart all over the floor, making sure to tuck the bullets safely away in his thigh pack.

"That was beautiful. I am such a crafty little ringtail." Sly imitated Carmelita's accent before rail sliding down the railing to the second floor.


	5. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4:

"Its Alright to be a Criminal Sometimes."

Carmelita made her way along the hall, making sure to keep on her toes. The scent of vanilla and ginger started to dissipate as she got to the end of the hall. There was a new smell in the air, one that she knew all to well. It was imported cigar, something from South America was her best guess. Carmelita pressed her back against the wall breathing in the strong odor. It was coming from what appeared to be a small sitting room. The cigar smell hadn't been there the first time she came through that room. Something was amiss and it was her job to figure out what it was.

Carmelita rounded the corner stopping in her tracks as she saw a large bulldog guard kneeling down next to the Doberman she had seen earlier that night. The Doberman was out cold. Quickly Carmelita looked around the room taking in all the evidence she could. Pieces of a disassembled pistol lay strewn about the floor. A burned portion of the carpet had been put out by someone with small nimble feet. A small love seat against the wall in front of a large window. Two end table holding matching ashtrays and lamps. A chandelier hung over head by a chain. Then there was the softest hint of vanilla and ginger buried under the smell of cigar and burned carpet.

"Hey who the hell are you?" A gruff voice barked out as the Bulldog stood up pulling his gun from the shoulder holster hidden in his suit jacket.

Carmelita was pulled back to the task at hand as she readied her handgun. "Freeze you're under arrest. I'm Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of the Paris Police Department."

"Heh, you've got to be kidding me. Listen here chica there is no way I'm going to let you arrest me. Put down your gun and play nice, or I might get angry." The large man jested as he took a few more step in her direction.

Carmelita growled out. "I'm not joking one more step and I will be forced to put you down doggy."

"Yeah right, come get some princess. If you impress me, I just might make you my girlfriend. I think it would be a step up from what you're doing now." The Bulldog laughed hard as he aimed the pistol at her head.

"Well can't say I didn't warn you." Carmelita fired her handgun up in the air catching the chain of the chandelier.

The Bulldog's eye widened as he watched the bolt fly past him slamming into the ceiling. The chandelier fell past him to shatter on the floor beside him. A loud belly laugh erupted from the guards mouth.

"After…after all of that. You missed…you stupid girl." The guard gripped his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Nope, I would say I'm…" Carmelita launched herself forward bringing a hard soccer style kick up between the guard's legs catching him hard in the groin. "…dead on balls accurate."

The guard laughing turned to a groan as he gripped himself doubling over. Carmelita gripped the back of the guards head giving him a scathing glare before bringing her knee up into his already smashed looking face, sending him sprawling on his back on the floor.

"Oh…news flash for you criminal. You just got your ass kicked by a stupid girl, I hope you feel better." Carmelita grabbed the collar of the Bulldog's suit jacket slowly dragging him over to the other guard.

Quickly she locked one set of her cuffs on both of them, making sure that they wouldn't be able to get away. An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she thought of all the time that was wasted dealing with the bonehead guards. Her legs were starting to ache from the cold as she pushed herself to her feet. Quickly she moved down the stairs to the second floor, her nose working the air for the scent of Sly Cooper.

Sly Cooper had been all over the second floor and was at a loss for where the other bottles could be. There appeared to be only one room left on this floor that he hadn't checked. It was a small break room that sat to the right of the stairs that led down to the first floor. Sly back tracked down the hall to a room with a set of stairs that led down. The once closed door now sat open. This didn't bode well for Sly, it could only mean that there was someone in the room that didn't want to be disturbed.

He knew the key to a good heist was to take enemies down as you came to them, because there is sure to be more if they sounded an alarm. Sly crept over to the door and knelt down. He peered into the room and sure enough a large pig was seated at a small card table. The table was cluttered with paper cups, and plates. The strong smell of decaying food, mixed with grease and body sweat was enough to chock the thief. A small TV, cast a pale gray light into the room.

The pig wore a tight pair of slacks that were faded with age. His torso was covered with a grease stained white tank top that was two sizes too small. Around the pig's waist was a dirty apron, it must mean that he had just come from the kitchen. Sly wrinkled his nose at the thought of the fat pig's greasy hands touching all the food. A heavy snore filled the room cause Sly to swing back pressing his back to the wall. His mind started to race whether or not the pig had seen him. Sly's heart eased a bit as he heard another snore. The pig must have fallen asleep watching TV. Sly chuckled at how jumpy he was.

Sly peeked around the corner once again to get a better look around the room eureka he thought to himself as he saw another green bottle sitting on a shelf above the table. _What a stroke of luck? _Sly thought to himself as he slipped into the room. In a graceful jump his light body landed on the card table feeling it buckle a little under his weight, but still not making a sound. Sly reached out as best he could on his tiptoes falling short by a few inches of the bottle. Quickly he twirled his cane around in his hand catching it gracefully, reaching up lightly tipping the bottle over the edge of the shelf. His hand darted out wrapping around the neck of the bottle pulling it close to his chest. The table shuttered a little bit but didn't give.

Sly pushed himself off of the table into a backwards flip landing on the floor as silent as the night. "Eureka I think I've found the next clue."

Sly chuckled quietly to himself as he pointed at the pig. "Eureka…you-reek-a…hehe. I'm such a cleaver little coon."

A thick Russian accent came from behind Sly that stopped his heart cold. "Not that cleaver, me thinks comrade."

Sly turned on his heels looking into the eyes of a rather large husky wearing a white chef jacket, and checkered chef pants. Sly ears went down as he swallowed hard. It never ceased to fail that his joking always got him in trouble and yet he still did it every time. The chef rocked back for a swing as Sly jumped forward planting both of his feet into the broad chest of the husky pushing himself off. The husky's balance was already off from the prepared attack, but the weight of Sly sent him staggering back hitting the staircase banister hard with his back. The wood creaked under the weight of the guard. Sly's body was in full inertia, the back flip was fast and the speed was what he would need.

Sly's feet planted against the wall as the force caused him to crouch. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the pig standing up from his seat preparing to attack. In a flash Sly swept the bottle hard across the pig's face shattering it. Sly blinked twice and everything slowed down around him. His fingers gripped the paper as it fell from the shattered bottle. Sly then swept his cane out catching the pig's fat neck with it, his legs flexing hard propelling him off of the wall. Sly felt as if he were flying. His free hand stretched out in front of him balling into a fist. The pig was powerless against the speed Sly had put behind the wall jump. The pig's face and body slamming hard into the doorframe of the break room. Sly released the cane so it wouldn't catch on the door and slow down his attack.

The husky's jaw gave a little as Sly's hand slammed into it. Before the chef could react Sly had already swung his other fist hard catching the chef's cheek before Sly's whole body slammed into him. Both bodies smashing into the staircase banister. The banister broke sending the pair down the stairs in a heap. Sly's back creaked under the weight of the husky, but with a strong push with his body he rolled on top of the husky using him as a sled down the stairs.

Sly did a gentle front somersault as he and the husky came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. His feet touched the floor gracefully as he slid to a stop. Slowly he patted himself down making sure everything was in working order before he turned around and looked at the husky.

"I would like your finest bowl of whoop…you know what? Forget it! Its not worth the effort." Sly sighed softly as he started back up the steps to retrieve his cane and hat.


	6. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5:

"Message In a Bottle."

Carmelita peered into the break room at the pig who lay flat out on his back snoring heavily. His heavy odor was almost too much for Carmelita's sensitive nose as she pulled the laces out of his shoes. Slowly she pulled his fat hands together making sure to tie him up good and tight so when she called for backup, there wouldn't be any escape for the criminals. Carmelita stepped out of the room and winced a bit at the broken banister and the unconscious husky that lay face down on the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Slowly and cunningly she stepped around the debris that littered the stairs.

In a graceful jump she leaped down the last few stairs landing next to the husky. Slowly she knelt down feeling for a pulse to make sure the fall didn't kill him. She thought for a moment to handcuff the husky and decided against it. There was no way he was going to wake up in the next few hours anyway.

Carmelita stood up her eyes scanning the large entrance hall. A large crystal chandelier cast a soft orange light around the room. The hard marble floor clicked under her boots as she moved down from the landing. Two large pillars stretched up to the ceiling on either side of the large oak and glass double doors that lead out to the streets. One large arch across from her lead to what looked to be a study or billiards room. The arch to her left lead to a huge dining room.

Two figures came jaunting into the room sporting what appeared to be assault rifles. The tiger on the right was tall and lanky, his orange fur sticking out against the black button up shirt. Quickly he aimed his assault rifle at her. The other tiger was white and much larger and shorter in stature. The purple t-shirt that he wore showed up really well in the light from the chandelier. He pulled his radio from his belt and prepared to call for backup.

Carmelita strafe right jerking her handgun up to fire a bolt into the radio shattering it. The orange tiger pulling the trigger starting to light up the room with short bursts. The loud cracking of the gun echoing off the walls. Carmelita dove forward her slick bottom boots sliding across the floor. Quickly the white tiger sought refuge behind one of the marble pillars. The inertia of Carmelita's slide brought her inches away from the orange tiger.

Carmelita's days of training in the academy came rushing back to her now. Hand to hand combat was a last resort, but had to be the strongest ally in any fire fight. Her body took control of the situation. The orange tiger started to aim down as she slid closer to him. A strong jump off of the ground and she did a bicycle kick her foot connecting with the barrel of the rifle send it up in the air. The orange tiger fired a few more rounds before he could regain his footing, but it was too late. Carmelita was on her feet. Quickly she clenched the hand that he held the rifle in swinging him forward, tripping him up slightly with her leg. She flicked her handgun up in the air. In a flash she brought her newly free hand around to catch the orange tiger in his throat gagging him. His grip on the gun weakened as he fought to breath.

Carmelita jerked the rifle away, swinging it around to catch the guard in the back of the head. All around the orange tiger his vision when dark as he sprawled out on his face on the floor. The white tiger charged out from behind the pillar starting to fire his gun. Carmelita spun around crouching down. Her handgun gracefully fell right into her hand as she spun on her toes. Her handgun twirled in her hand as if it were a part of her. When she came to a stop, the barrel of her gun was aimed at the remaining tiger. The trigger slid back gently firing one electric bolt into his chest. The shock wouldn't kill him, but would subdue him easily enough. The tiger seized up and stumbled back against the wall, his body convulsing a few more seconds before he slumped to the ground.

Carmelita stood up slowly and flipped the collar of her jacket giving a soft smile. "I can't believe I still got it."

Carmelita turned her attention to the room that appeared to be a study. She was running out of time. She had to find Sly Cooper before he got his treasure and got away.

Sly crept along the dimly lit kitchen. It looked more like a restaurant style kitchen. Large stove, huge coolers, a large prepping counter. It seemed like overkill, but who cares. When you're rich you can do anything you like. A smile came to Sly's lips as he found the last bottle tucked behind some other bottles of expensive looking wines. Careful to not make a sound he pull the bottle free. Sly's ears twitched a bit as he heard bare feet touched the cool black and white tiling on the floor. Sly spun on his heels staring face to face with Ian.

The white fox was a little surprised as he stumbled back. All he wore was the pajama pants that LeWulf had been wearing earlier. His purple eyes tracing along Sly's calm face. Ian knew he wasn't in danger and acted accordingly. Sly too wasn't concerned of the young male's intent. Watching and waiting was the name of the game at this point. Sly slammed the bottle hard on the counter casing the shards to rain down on the floor along with the last piece of the code. Ian moved forward to pick the paper up.

"No, you'll cut your feet." Sly said softly as he crouched down to pick up the paper.

Ian smiled softly and nodded his soft voice trembled a bit. "Thank you, you're Sly Cooper aren't you?"

Sly nodded gently as he smirked, opening up the paper. The code was finally complete. But what did it mean, there were three numbers, but it was almost impossible to figure out the order they were suppose to be inputted. To find the correct combination he knew it would take him too long. LeWulf or Carmelita would find him long before he ever figured it out.

"I'm a fan of yours. I've always been a fan of yours. Would it be a little awkward for me to get your autograph, Mr. Cooper." His young voice cooed a little.

Sly looked over the numbers and read them slowly. "14, 9, and 1. I don't get this. I came so far for nothing." Sly looked up from the numbers and smiled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem so rude. Please just call me Sly, and yeah if you promise not to tell. I'll give you one of these."

Sly pulled out one of his raccoon head calling cards from his sleeve, Ian's eyes lit up excitedly. "Oh Sly, you have my word I won't tell a soul."

"Good, here you go kiddo. Now please go back to bed so I can figure this out." Sly said pining over the numbers again.

The sound of feet approaching from the stairs at the back of the kitchen. Ian straighten up making sure to stand between whoever approached and Sly. Ian's tail wrapping tightly around Sly to help hide him. A thin cat stepped down into the room his eyes scanning around the dark room stopping upon the white fox's young face.

"I heard a noise, is everything alright in here Ian." The cat asked his hand tucked into his jacket.

Ian blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I couldn't see what I was doing and I knocked a bottle off the counter."

The guard relaxed a bit and pulled his hand from his jacket. "Do you need any help, or anything?"

"No no, I have it. I made the mess and I should be responsible for cleaning it up." Ian giggled softly flexing a bit as he felt Sly press tighter against his back hiding.

"Oh well, you be careful not to cut yourself." The guard slowly turned and walked back up the stairs.

Sly stepped away from Ian as he turned around. "That was incredible Ian thank you so much for that."

"No problem Sly I'm just glad I could help." Ian clapped his hands gently.

Ian took a few steps forward running his dainty fingers along Sly's hand. "You're trying to steal the emerald huh?"

Sly jumped back a bit from the touch of his hand and gave a nod. "Yeah, but I can't figure out the code to LeWulf's vault."

"Jarred gave it to me as a gift." Ian said sadly as he leaned on the counter.

Sly's brown eyes looked up into the Ian's. "I'm sorry, I need it for a gift for someone. I didn't know it was yours. I only…"

"Steal from master thieves…I know." Ian giggled softly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sly cocked his head, amazed at how on the ball this kid was.

"Uhm maybe because…hello I'm the president of your fan club." Ian said pulling his hair back showing an earring shaped like Sly's calling card.

"Wow, I have a fan club. That's incredible and here I am with the president. I'm honored." Sly was completely taken aback.

Ian nodded gently. "Yep, you sure do. Hey Sly if I help you, will you do me a favor?"

Sly nodded a bit and smiled. "Sure, depends on what it is."

"I will help you solve the puzzle if you promise me that you will take that emerald far away." Ian face grew serious as he spoke.

"Yeah sure, I don't have a problem with that. Why do you ask?" Sly's ears lay back against his head.

Ian sighed softly and open the door to the cooler. A bright light shone into the room as he pull a bottle of water from one of the shelves of the door. Sly blinked a bit at the bright light, but didn't look away from Ian. Ian popped the top of the water and took a sip.

"Well ever since Ian got that emerald for me, he's been acting strange. He can't sleep, he doesn't eat, he doesn't spend any time with me. I miss the way he use to be. If that emerald was to go missing then I could have him back the way he use to be. I'd do anything to help him be that way again." Ian spoke softly before taking another sip from the water.

Sly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Such words of wisdom and compassion poured from the lips of this young man. Sly had been wrong about Ian, thinking that he was just along for the ride, but he really cared for LeWulf. It was a hard thing for Sly to swallow, but he could make an exception this time.

"Wow you really love him don't you?" Sly said softly knowing how Ian felt, because of how he felt for Carmelita.

"Yeah, he's very special to me." Ian said softly offering Sly a sip of the water.

Sly shook his head gently and smirked. "Than you have my word, I will take that emerald away for good."

"Yay! Then I will help you solve the puzzle. The numbers coincide with letters of the alphabet. The fourteen stand for the letter N. The nine stands for I, and of course the one stands for A." Ian smiled as he set the water down on the counter. "So now if you arrange those just right it spells out, IAN. All you have to do is enter in nine, one, one, four. He may not be a genius when he comes up with puzzles, but he is my true love."

Sly had to laugh at himself and he knew that Bentley would get a kick out of him not being able figure out that simple of a puzzle. "No that's actually a really good puzzle, I must give him credit there."

"Thank you so much Sly, you will always be my hero." Ian giggled softly.

Sly nodded gently as he started towards the door back into the entrance hall. "No thank you Ian, without you I couldn't have figured this out."

"Anything for you Sly." Ian giggled and flashed him the peace sign.

Sly reached up and pulled his hat from his head. "Here! I think this would look really good on you." Ian looked up and before he could interject, Sly tossed his hat into Ian's arms and headed out the door.

Ian giggled as he slipped the hat onto his head. "Wow, what a great guy he is. I can't wait so show everyone in the club my new hat."

Ian grabbed his water making sure to step around the pile of glass on the floor, as he headed toward the back stairwell to return to his room.


	7. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6:

"Two Foxes, a Deal, and an Eating Place."

Ian took another sip off of his water as he continued to walk towards the stairwell. Quickly Ian slipped the blue hat from his head tucking in the band of his pants at his back. The soft sound of shoes clicking on the tile floor made him stop. Ian's purple eyes scanned the dark room stopping on a dark figure with bright chocolate eyes. Carmelita stepped into the light that filtered through the large windows. Her handgun was held at the ready. She felt a little awkward about aiming her gun at a kid. Slowly she lowered the handgun and smiled softly.

"Hello, my name is Inspector Carmelita Fox. I'm investigating a break in at this domicile. I don't mean to intrude." Carmelita felt compelled to whisper in the quiet room.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Fox, my name is Ian. You mentioned a break in. I wasn't aware anyone informed the police. Beside I don't know how possible that would be, if you haven't noticed there are quite a few guards roaming the compound. I'm sure they would have noticed something." Ian explained his eyes scanning her face and body slowly.

"Well Ian, to be honest I had set up a stakeout in front of this house, because I received a lead that a robbery would be attempted. Also this…person isn't your average thief. He has ways of getting into places that would otherwise be impossible to be get into. He's a very dangerous criminal and needs to be stopped no matter the cost." Carmelita explained, feeling a bit awkward about fibbing to a kid.

"Sly Cooper, right?" Ian chimed in.

Carmelita's eyes lit up as she looked up into the young male's eyes. "Yeah, how did you know? Have you seen him?"

Ian shrugged a bit. "I might have. But he's not as dangerous as you say he is, am I right?"

"Alright so he's not all that dangerous, but he is still a criminal and from what I gather from the welcome wagon I got. Its easy to deduce that LeWulf isn't on the up and up either?" Carmelita snapped out, playing the tough cop routine.

Ian stuttered for a moment before he cleared his throat. "…I would know nothing about that."

"Come on Ian, I'm not stupid. I just had a Matrix style show down with two tigers totting machine guns. You guys are hiding something. We can play this the easy way, or the hard way." Carmelita stepped forward pushing her handgun into its holster at her hip.

"I don't want to tell you anything. I can't betray Jarred for anything. I love him and if he found out I betrayed him it would crush him." Ian tried to clear his throat of the tears that were forming.

"Well if you tell me, then maybe we can work out a deal. I have a lot of pull with the police department." Carmelita leaned close whispering into his ear softly.

Tears formed in his eyes, as he swallowed hard and sighed. Ian reached up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Carmelita was a little surprised that such a young man was compassionate enough to cry in front of her. There was something in his roguish smile that reminded her of a certain ringtail. Her mind continued to wander, was Sly this passionate. Did he ever cry? Would he cry for her? Ian opened his purple eyes and looked deep into hers, he noticed them tremble under his powerful gaze. Carmelita shook her head trying to regain the composure she lost, it seemed to happen every time she thought of Sly Cooper.

"Alright I will tell you everything you want to know. But you have to promise me that no matter what you have to work as hard as you can to get a light sentence for Jarred and myself." Ian words were cool even through his teary eyes.

"You…you won't see any time." Carmelita forced out, stifled by his gaze. "I will do my best to help Jarred, you have my word on that. Just ask anyone I am a woman of my word."

"I believe you. I can see it in your eyes." Ian gave her a reassuring smile.

Carmelita found herself a little out of her league with this boy. "Thank you so much for the compliment."

Ian took the last sip of his water from the bottle and cleared his throat. Carmelita slipped a little tape recorder out of her jacket pocket. Her finger lightly pushing down on the record button before placing it down on the counter between them. Ian looked down at the recorder and sighed out softly as he started his story.

"My name is Ian Val Vahn, I'm seventeen years old and a freshman in Le Friesan College, Paris. I met Jarred LeWulf at a dance club when I was a junior in High School. I was an exchange student from Miami Florida. I loved going to school in Paris so much, that I decided to stay and go to college here." Ian looked up at Carmelita who gave him soft smile, she was fascinated at how eloquent the young man was.

"I remember him standing at the bar sipping his wine. He noticed me looking and beckoned me over. I have to admit I was a little intoxicated. I know they aren't suppose to serve minor's, but a fake id works quite well in any country." His cheeks flushed a bit red. "We talked for what seemed like hours. A few drinks later all I can remember is waking up in his bed in this very house. I assumed he and I had done something, but he assured me that nothing happened."

Carmelita nodded gently. "And then what happened."

"I started going to his house more often, It was almost as if I lived here. He helped me through the rest of my schooling. Jarred is a very learned man. Then he surprised me by offering to pay for my college, I didn't know why he was being so nice, but I would have been a fool to turn him down." Ian stopped for a moment to scratch his ear.

"When I graduated high school, he and I had a long sit down. He told me all about the 'business' he ran. It's a long story, but I will give you a short version. Jarred dabbled in a lot of underground work, pretty much he was a runner. He runs whatever people want for a price. Drugs, guns, jewels, and so on. I assure you he isn't a dealer though. He is only a transporter." Ian looked deep into Carmelita's eyes as serious as he's ever been.

"So he doesn't deal directly with the items he is transporting. He does the deal with the 'corporations' and then hires people to deliver the stuff to them?" Carmelita said softly.

"Yes, he even had me deliver some diamonds that he acquired, to a very wealthy client. I didn't mind though because I was secretly in love with Jarred and would have done anything for him." Ian looked down at the recorder and then back into Carmelita's eyes.

"So what you're saying, is he had a minor do a job for him? Did he know you cared about him and that's why you agreed to do the deed?" Carmelita asked genuinely interested.

"Well after the delivery I approached Jarred and told him about my feelings and he told me he would never have me do a 'job' for him again. As for me caring about him." Ian stopped for a moment trying to keep his composure. "He told me he cared about me too. He believed it was love at first sight when he saw me in the club. That's why he took me in and gave me everything he had to offer. Being a romantic at heart I believed him, how passionately he described it. Carmelita I know he is a good man at heart and I know that he has been trying to change his ways. Jarred hasn't taken another 'job' in three months. I ask you to go easy on him, please." Jarred was starting to get emotional again.

Carmelita reached out touching his hand, she was starting to feel bad about ever asking him. "Ian its alright. If you're sure he's going legit then I will do something I've never done before. You just have to do something for me in exchange."

Ian wiped his eyes again calming a bit at the feeling of Carmelita's hand on his. "Anything to protect Jarred, just ask me."

"Tell me then, have you seen Sly Cooper and if so where is he?" Carmelita reached over turning off the recorder.

"…yes he's here." Ian reached behind him at Sly's hat tucked in the band of the pajama pants he was wearing, he pulled it out showing it to Carmelita. "I found him in the kitchen about ten minutes before you found me. He was looking for clues to open the vault to the emerald that Jarred gave me. I wanted Sly to take it."

Carmelita took the hat lifting it to her nose breathing in the soft scent of vanilla and ginger, but now it held a soft hint of lavender from Ian's fur. "How did you get this, and why would you want Sly Cooper to take the emerald, if it was a gift?"

"Sly gave me his hat as a gift for helping him solve the puzzle and for being the president of his fan club. I wanted Sly to take the emerald so that Jarred won't worry about it so much, he is worrying himself sick over it. I just want him to be the way he was. He was the only gift I ever needed." Ian said softly pulling the hat away from Carmelita hugging it tightly.

Carmelita picked up her recorder and ejected the tape, before slipping the recorder back into her jacket pocket. "Thank you so much for being honest with me Ian, and now to hold up my part of the bargain. Don't ever breath a word of this to anyone." Carmelita spoke softly and held out the tape to Ian.

Ian took it slowly and cupped it in his hand. "Thank you so much Carmelita, I will never forget this."

"I believe you, I can see it in your eyes." She said softly as she turned and walked towards the door. "Excuse me I have business to attend too."

Ian's eyes followed Carmelita as a smile drifted to his lips. "By the way Montoya Fox, I'll keep it a secret that you're a member of the Sly Cooper fan club."

"How did you know?" Carmelita cocked her head, she was a bit surprised.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out. Your screen name is C. Montoya Fox and your signature is 'Arrested by Sly Cooper'. I may be seventeen but I'm not stupid. Go catch him before he gets away." Ian giggled softly as he turned and headed towards the stairwell.

Carmelita stood in the doorway for a long moment shaking her head. One of the most unlikely things that had ever happened. Her love for Sly had been known by someone other than her and she didn't mind it one bit. After a moment of pondering she smiled. The game of cops and robbers was still in full swing and this time she was going to catch him.


	8. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7:

"Gimme the Prize"

Back into the monitoring room. Sly couldn't help but notice the havoc that Carmelita had wrecked on her path of following the ringtail. It was all the better for him because the trip back up to the monitoring room had been uneventful. Sly slipped the door open quietly, peering around the room making sure no one was there. He slipped through the door, closing it behind himself. Moving the chair a little out of the way. Sly slipped down to his knees, crawling under the desk to open the panel for the code keys. His fingers flew along the key pad accompanied by a few little blips.

He whispered quietly as his fingers danced the keys. "Nine, one, one, four, beautiful."

There was a soft beep followed by a gentle click. Sly quickly turned the handle on the vault pulling the door open. It was heavy under his grasp, but it opened smoothly. Sly quickly knelt back down looking into the dark crevice that was the vault. Slowly he reached in his fingers gripping a box. It was velvety soft under his fingers. A tingle ran the entire length of his body as he pulled the box from its cradle.

Sly slipped back into a seated position so he could admire the prize. Everything he had worked for had finally been rewarded. He opened the box slowly as if to savor the sensation filling him. The light from the monitors glistened off the green stone.

It had indeed been cut to precision. The fist size gem was cut in the shape of a sleeping fox. It had been the most beautiful jewel he had ever seen. It was sleek and smooth under his finger. Slowly he stood from the floor closing the box slipping it into his thigh pouch. Just then his ears twitched as he heard a soft beeping coming from the open vault. His heart lurched a bit as he slowly turned to look at the empty vault.

Jarred sat up from his bed the small watch like device on his wrist was beeping. An alarm had been set off and a thief now had his filthy hands on the stone. Jarred threw the covers away and rose from the bed, the air was cool against his naked body.

Jarred looked around the room a little puzzled as to where Ian was. A little panic washed through him as he thought about the thief being somewhere in the house and Ian being unaware of the thief. Across from the large king size bed was a fireplace. The fire had long since burned down to just embers that barely lit the room. Jarred's fit form stumbled to the dresser that lay his right.

After a few moments of fumbling he pulled a pair of pajama pants on, kneeling down to gather up his robe, wrapping it around his body. Hanging on the back of the door from the knob his shoulder holster holding a standard pistol. He pulled it free from the holster and headed out the door into the hall. Ian was coming from the stairwell that lead to the kitchen. Jarred's eyes fell on his young face. Concern washing through him, as they embraced.

"Ian, get to your room and lock yourself in. There is thief in our midst." Jarred voice was soft in the quiet hall, the tiny beeping from his watch was the only other sound.

"But…" Ian interjected as he was shushed quickly with Jarred's soft fingers caressing his lips.

Jarred open the door to Ian's room and pointed. "No buts, you get in there and don't come out till I come and get you."

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but the stern look in Jarred's eyes stated that there was no compromise on this fact. There was a little twinge of pain in Ian's heart, but he knew that Jarred was only trying to protect him. Ian walked into the room letting out a soft sigh as he closed the door behind him. Ian plopped down on his bed, pulling Sly Cooper's hat from the band of his pants at his back, giving it a soft hug. _Oh Sly, I don't want anything to happen to you. Get out now! _Ian thought to himself as he hugged the hat tighter. Jarred lifted his watch to his lips.

"I want every guard available to meet me at the monitoring room on the third floor as quickly as possible." Jarred barked his orders out as he walked along the hallway.

Sly rolled his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. As quickly as he could he started out the door and down the stairs, doing the best he could to keep alert. It was proving a difficult task since he felt so stupid for falling for such an obvious trap. _Pressure traps under the goods, that is thieving 101! _His mind yelled as he moved down the stairs.

Shouting and clutter filled the halls as Sly darted to the left heading for the back staircase he had found earlier. Sly's heart was racing in his chest as he made his way to the back staircase. There was a figure running up the steps leaving Sly to think fast on his feet. His eyes stopping on the figure, his ears perking up at the voices were approaching from behind. Sly was sandwiched in and he knew without a doubt that he was the dead meat in the middle, if he didn't do anything. The figure got closer it turned out to be a Dalmatian who was eating a hotdog. The Dalmatian stopped on the steps cocking his head. The look on his face was more than just surprised. His fingers jerked his pistol free from a breast holder and aimed it at Sly's chest.

Sly slipped his hand into his thigh pouch pulling free the horseshoe he had taken from the Policeman's ball. At that moment a shot rang out in the small stairwell. Sly watched as the bullet came straight towards him. There was a loud ping as the bullet hit the horseshoe and slammed into the wall next to Sly. The force of the shot caused Sly to fling the horseshoe. Time was running out as he saw the Dalmatian cock the gun again for another attack.

Sly pulled his cane from its place on his back and dove down the stairs at the Dalmatian. This was no time for Cooper family tricks. A head on attack was all he had time for. Sly slashed with his cane catching the barrel of the gun slamming it hard into what was left of the banister. Sly free hand catching the young Dalmatian in the cheek. The gun slipped easily from his grasp. As the young guard stepped back his feet got tangled around the gun casting him to backwards down the stairs.

The Dalmatian grabbed Sly's arm pulling him down with him. The room was spinning as they both slammed hard onto the wooden landing right next to the large husky that Sly had dealt with earlier. Sly stood up swinging his cane hard across the young Dalmatian's face making sure he was out cold.

Sly looked around the hall making sure there was no one coming. Quickly he moved down the steps. He could hear foot fall at the top of the small staircase he had just come from. Freedom was only a few feet away. He would have the treasure that he worked so hard for. He would have a story to tell his friends about. He would have a gift for the girl of his dreams. It was perfect, almost too perfect. His heart was beating heavily in his chest, his body ached and right now all he wanted to do was walk out into the streets to his freedom. Sly knew in the back of his mind he had to be careful, one false move and it would be game over of him.


	9. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8:

"The Gift That Keeps on Giving."

Sly pressed his back against the wall. He peeked his head around the corner taking in his surroundings; he could see the front door. Freedom was so close he could almost taste it. In the distance he could hear LeWulf and his lackeys hunting for him. The cockiness that had left him earlier was now returning with his sharp smirk. Nothing was going to stop him now. The hall was filled with a series of soft clicks as the cold steel could be felt on his wrist. He snapped around looking face to face with Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"Well well, Mr. Cooper. I finally caught you in the act." She moved quickly pulling him hard down that same hall that she had entered in.

Her gloved hand gripping tightly at the back of his shirt slamming him hard into the door that led into the study. The door buckled under both of their weight sending them into the dark study that she had first entered in. Carmelita kicked the door closed flipping on the lights. She held tightly to the handcuffs so Sly couldn't escape. Sly didn't fight her; he knew that she had him. He was foolish for not expecting her to show up. She turned him so that he was looking into her eyes. Before he could react she slapped him hard across the face sending him to the floor. His cane tumbled across the floor stopping against the legs of one of the high-backed chairs.

"Well ringtail! I want what you stole." Camelita said pulling him up by his collar from the floor and pushed him down in one of the fancy chairs.

"Wow Carmelita, its nice to see you too. If I would have known I would have brought you a little something." Sly chuckled softly as he gave her a little wink.

"Oh think nothing of it Cooper, I have all that I want. Now I'm not going to ask you again. I want what you stole." She growled out pulling her blaster free from its holster.

"You really don't get it do you Inspector. Do you?" Sly said still composed, spitting out a small amount of blood onto the floor.

"No, what I get is. You break into this house to steal a jewel that doesn't belong to you. You take advantage of a young man's emotional state to capitalize…" Carmelita growled again moving closer to Sly as he interrupted her.

"Alright I did break in to the house. But I did not take advantage of Ian, he wanted me to take the jewel. I was doing him a favor." Sly chuckled soft as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but the fact is that you were going to steal it anyway. Besides you put me in danger time and time again. Do you realize how many guards I had to dispatch to get to you." Carmelita cleared her throat before continuing.

"That's true. I saw the carnage you left behind, and judging from what I saw you loved every minute of it didn't you?" Sly gave her the all to familiar smirk.

Carmelita blushed softly and did her best to compose herself. "What are you talking about?" She asked kneeling down in front of him staring him straight in his eyes.

"The idea that you had to be resourceful. You were pitted against raw criminals who's job it was to stop you at any cost. Seems to me you're just as much a criminal as me, and LeWulf." Sly leaned close his nose almost touching hers.

"How dare you? I'm nothing like you. I know he is a crook, but I believe he's trying to change his ways. That still doesn't make it right that you stole from him or the rest of the world for that matter. He's changing his ways and you're not, that's all I care about right now. You're going to jail ringtail." She smiled triumphantly while looking him in the eyes.

"The only reason I did it, was because I was going to give the jewel to you." Sly said looking back at her.

"What are you talking about?" She cocked her head looking at him.

"I was going to give it too you as a Christmas gift…" Sly sighed softly looking away as if heart broken.

"What do you mean? Christmas, you can't steal a Christmas gift. Why would you give it to me anyway?" Carmelita was astounded at what he said.

"It was incredibly difficult to steal the jewel, and besides it is the 'Emerald of the Fox'. It's a rare luck stone Carved by a voodoo mystic. I thought if I went through all these hardships you would find it in your heart to forgive me for embarrassing you in front of everyone at the Policeman's ball, I'm sincerely sorry." Sly said his sincerity showing in his big dark eyes. "I attended every one of those Balls."

"Why? To see how much you could get away with while all the cops were there enjoying themselves." Carmelita scoffed and crossed her arms.

"No, the only reason I ever went to any of those Balls was to see you win your awards. " Sly cleared his throat quietly.

Carmelita's face softened as she looked back at him. "Really? You were at everyone of the Policeman Balls just to see me? You would go through all of that for me?" Camelita was at a loss for words.

Sly nodded softly reaching into his thigh pack with his free hand pulling out a fist sized, velvet jewel box handing it to her. Camelita's hand trembled as she took the box from him feeling its weight. A lump was caught in her throat as she looked at the box and then at him.

"It's been a long time since anyone has given me a gift for Christmas…or ever for that matter. I just really wish I could keep this. I would love to just keep this. But I can't." Camelita sighed gently.

Sly reached his hand up touching her cheek, drawing closer, her scent engulfing him again. "But you don't have to tell anyone. It is a gift for someone who is loved by another. Requested that it be stolen to preserve the love of another. I want you to have it because of how I feel about you."

Carmelita sighed softly as a smile came to her lips, warming up to the soft gloved hand that touched her cheek. Sly's lips matched her smile as he nodded softly. They stood their a moment longer looking into each other's eyes. Carmelita breathed in deeply Sly's soft scent, getting lost in it.

"Well I guess its time for you to take me in. You caught me fair and square so I won't resist this time." Sly said softly, his breath warm on her face.

A sad look came to her eyes as she reached down unlocking the handcuffs setting him free. Sly was overwhelmed by the look in her eyes. He got up from his chair pressing himself tightly against he. His arms wrapping lazily around your shoulders before stepping back towards the window turning to look at her from over his shoulder cocking his head.

"Thank you Carmelita. Merry Christmas to you." Sly said when he felt her warm hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay Sly. This gift means a lot to me. It was the least I could do to show you how…I mean to show you my gratitude." She smiles wanting so much for the kiss again, but knew that she shouldn't wish for so much.

"Oh I am so sorry about your car too. I wish I could do more to repay you for that one as well. But maybe in the future when we're not chasing each other so often we could sit down and talk about everything. Reminiscing is good for the soul." Sly said slipping through the window.

"I would like that, thanks again Cooper." Carmelita watched him slip away into the night.

Carmelita counted to ten before slipping through the window down to the cold streets. She scrambled to her car sliding in. There was a urgent feeling in her belly, it truly felt like a Christmas morning. She tried to fight her excitement to not open the box that she held tight to her chest. The snow on her seat seeped into her pants chilling her all the more as she started her car giving it time to warm up. Cold air blew through the broken windshield causing her teeth to chatter a little. Daintily she reached up with her gloved hand tears were welling in her eyes at how passionate the gift was to her. Spending all those years of chasing him, making him think that she hated him, finally she didn't have to pretend how she felt anymore.

"Oh Sly, I love you so much." She said opening the box slowly.

There was a long pause as Carmelita's eyes opened widely, her mouth hanging open. Her hands trembled as the box slipped from her hands into her lap a large rock rolled out onto the floor. It was almost audible, the sound of her heart breaking. Carmelita placed her face in her hands and started to bawl. She had trusted Sly and he had played her the fool again. The feeling of betrayal burned deep inside of her. There was no chance that he would ever love her and she just needed to accept it.

Carmelita slammed the car into gear, smashing the pedal under her boot forcing the car to speed away, filling the street with screeching tires and black smoke. Her mind drifted into thoughts. All the fantasies that she had of Sly, made every night that she slept harder and harder. Holding her pillow close to her, nuzzling into it praying that it was that dirty ringtail instead of the pillow. Every time she walked into the Police station she told her chief that today was the day that she would catch him and if they ever knew that she really meant to catch him for herself it would be the end of her career.

The trip didn't take long to get to her apartment, but it felt like an eternity. She pushed the car door open and slid out to the street slamming the door behind her. She slumped up the stairs of the front stoop. Her still shivering fingers fumbled to push the key into the lock. There was a tiny click and the door opened easily. The main hall to her apartment building was almost completely quiet save for the children that rose early to what gifts Santa brought them. Carmelita looked down at her watch a little shocked at what time it really was.

"Six o'clock in the morning on Christmas day and all alone again." She said quietly to herself, as she walked up the stairs.

The first door on the right of the third floor was hers. Her keys fumbled again with the lock as the door popped open. The apartment was small, but it suited her needs perfectly. Carmelita sighed softly not wanting to go into the empty apartment, but she had no other choice.

"Might as well get this over with." She sighed softly and walked into the dark apartment.


	10. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9:

"Christmas Come Only Once A Year."

Carmelita walked into the dark apartment; the only light that lit the room was coming from the streetlights down below. She threw her keys on the cluttered table next to the door. In a repetitive way she kicked her boots off under the same table. She pulled off her leather jacket and draping it over the back of the light brown couch that matched the on in her office. She slipped her fingers along her belt that held her blaster and holster. She undid it quickly and draping it on the couch right next to her jacket. The room was rather small and cluttered. In the room was a couch and two small end tables. In front of the couch was a magazine infested coffee table. On the other side of the room from the couch was a large window that was covered by blinds, that were opened slightly to let light filter into the dark room.

Slowly she walked through the door from the cluttered living room into the hallway. To her left was the bathroom, and too her right was her bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a long hot bath to relax my muscles and go to bed. I just need to get away from the world for a little while." Carmelita said her accent showing more in her melancholy tone.

A soft click turned the bathroom light on as she stepped into the cool room. There was no quickness to her step as she moved over to the shower. The sliding glass doors slid quietly along it tracks as she reached in turning the knob to a warm setting, lifting the handle to turn the shower on letting the water rain down into the tub below. The steam already starting to rise filling the air. The sound of the shower filled the room. The sound alone calmed her down.

Slowly she pulled her sweater off shivering as the cool air brushed her half naked body. She looked at herself in the mirror. She gauged her figure, her arms wrapping across her plump breasts. The were supple, maybe a bit bigger than she wanted them to be. The cool air in the room tightened the small round areolas, peaking the nipples. She hugged her body covering them away from her sight. She close her eyes for a long moment trying to clear the thoughts that were trying to fight their way into her mind. She opened her chocolate eyes looking at her reflection again through her bangs.

"Why doesn't he love me? Why can't I be a part of his life?" Carmelita asked staving off the tears again.

After a moment of looking at her reflection she reached down and unbutton her jeans bending down to push them off her cold legs. A chill ran through her bristling her fur as she could feel the wet backside of her underwear soaked from sitting in the snow covered seat on the way home. She pulled her socks off, before rising up to push her underwear off. Her heart stopped as a hand wrapped across her tight belly pulling her naked form back against something warm.

Carmelita's heart stopped as she nearly panicked. She looked in the mirror and noticed an all too familiar gray fur, and the mask that framed two big, brown eyes. The warm smell of ginger engulfed her again. There was a set of white teeth gleaming through a smile. Carmelita cheeks flushed a deep red, as she scrambled to cover her breasts away from his prying eyes. She did her best to pull away, but was mortified at the strong grip he had at her waist.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment you pervert?" Carmelita yelled loudly, it sounded less threatening over the sound of the water in the shower.

"I came to see you Inspector." Sly whispered softly in her ear.

"Get the hell out of my apartment before I kill you, you son of a bitch." Carmelita pushed him away turning around to look at him.

"That's no way to act, I feel bad that I tricked you. I came here to give you something." Sly said softly forcing his eyes to not venture any lower than her eyes.

"I don't want anything from you, I just want you to die. I want you to leave me alone. I've chased after you with false hope long enough. You ruined my life." She said fighting back the tears, reaching out to grab a towel.

"Inspector, if you let me give you this and you don't like it I promise I will leave you alone forever." Sly whispered pulling the towel away from her, wrapping it around her, his eyes more sincere than ever before.

Carmelita stood there staring into his eyes as she could feel him tighten the towel around her breasts tucking the end under her armpit making sure she was covered away from his gaze.

"Alright Sly, but this is it. If this is another one of your tricks I will shoot you dead." Her tone was more serious than it had ever been.

Sly took her hand and led her out of the room into the bedroom. The bedroom was a mess. Clothes were spread out all over the floor, the bed was unmade, and stuff was cluttering the top of the dresser and nightstands. The drapes were pulled tight blocking any light out of the room. Camelita shivered at the thought of Sly being in her room alone with her.

"Where is the light switch at Inspector?" Sly asked pulling her into the room by the hand.

Carmelita reached over and flipped the light on with her free hand. A box that matched the one in her car was sitting on her pillow. Sly beckoned her over to the box on the pillow. She reached out picking the box up. Her eyes filtered over to Sly, who was moving towards the window.

"No Sly, please don't leave me…I mean again." Carmelita said looking at the box.

"Oh I understand you don't trust me? That okay, go ahead and open the box." Sly said opening the window and turned to look at her.

Carmelita opened the box slowly, inside the box was a fox shaped Emerald gleaming in the dim light. Her heart swelled, as tears welled up in her eyes. It was smooth and soft in her hands, but the weight told volumes of its worth. Slowly she tossed the box on the bed sending something rolling across the bed. Carmelita placed the statue down on the dresser turning her attention to the item on the bed. She reached down and scooped up the thing that fell out from the box.

"What is this?" Carmelita asked looking at crumpled piece of paper.

"Well open it and see for yourself Inspector." Sly said, pushing himself up to sit on the windowsill.

Camelita slowly opened the paper letting two keys slip out into her hand. The thought was almost too overwhelming for her as she looked up at Sly who had a large smile on his face.

"Is this what I think it is Sly?" Carmelita asked, her hands trembling with excitement.

Sly didn't answer he just nodded. "Yeah, it's the car parked right in front of yours on the street below. I bought it for you a while ago for Christmas and I wanted to give it to you personally."

"But why?" She asked holding the keys tight in her hand.

"Because a cop needs a reliable vehicle. A robber needs a cop to keep things interesting. So I wanted to make sure our relationship of cops and robbers will still be interesting." Sly said softly, smiling warmly at her.

"I didn't get you anything though." Carmelita whispered softly.

"You don't have too, just being with you is all that I want." Sly said slipping out of the window stepping down on the ledge on the outside of the building.

Sly swallowed hard as he felt cold metal clamp on his wrist followed by several clicks. He snatched his head back to look at her. A cool breeze blew across his body. The street lights glistened off the cool metal of the handcuffs. Carmelita's eyes gently caressed his face.

"No…Ringtail please don't leave. Stay with me tonight." Carmelita sighed softly moving closer to the window hugging her body against the cold.

Sly thought for a moment before moving back through the window closing it behind him. Carmelita held tight the other end of the handcuffs. Sly could see she trusted him by how weakly she held the other cuff. She quaked softly leaning into him. Sly wrapped his arms around her burying his face into her shoulder feeling her soft fur against his cheek. Her body shaking from the tears that she was fighting back.

The warm vanilla and ginger scent washed through her head as she sniffled against the tears. A beautiful lavender scent locked him against her, his fingers caressing slowly and lovingly along your back through the towel.

"I don't want to be alone for Christmas, I don't want to be alone ever again. I just can't be alone again. Please Sly please stay with me tonight." She sobbed into his chest.

Sly didn't say anything. As he ran his thumb gently along her chin lifting her face to look at him. His fingers moving slowly along her cheek feeling the warm tears slip along his fingers. Leaning close to her, his lips lightly touching hers. Her breath was caught in her throat as the kiss deepened. She could taste his lips upon her. Feel his heart beating softly in his chest. Her keen ears twitched at the sound of his breathing. The warm scent that she followed all night was strong in her nose. Hie wonderful face was all she could see as her eyes slipped closed. It was so much of everything she had wanted.

The one moment that she had lived over and over again in her mind was the passionate kiss at the Policeman's Ball. Now it was upon her again only deeper. Her body quivered in his arms as she lightly clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Sly pulled away from the kiss looking into her eyes. She quaked in his arms tears streaking down her cheeks. Gently he stroked her cheek again while a smile drifting to his face. Carmelita sighed softly and smiled, leaning into his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you Carmelita." Sly said nudging her face with his nose.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sly." She buried her cheek into his face sighing. "You know Sly, you must be a pretty good thief."

"Why do you say that?" Sly smiled softly and cocked his head.

"Because you had no trouble stealing my heart." Carmelita smiled gently and nuzzled him.

"You think it was easy?" Sly said chuckling softly as his fingers moved slowly down her arms to lace his fingers with hers.

Carmelita beckoned him to the hallway by lightly pulling on his hand. She lead him across the hall into the steam bathed bathroom.

Sly slowly slipped out of his shirt feeling it catch on the handcuff. "Uhm Carmelita, where is the key for the handcuffs?"

After a moment Carmelita thought and shrugged. "I don't know, I think I left them at LeWulf's house when I unlocked them the first time."

Sly pursed his lips and watched as Carmelita got in the shower. "Alright so how do I get them off?"

Carmelita giggled softly from inside the shower before she called over the water. "You're the master thief, figure it out."

Sly chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Oh I get it, this seems like the beginning of a wonderful new game."


	11. Epilogue

-1Epilogue

Sly sat perched in the rafters of the large room looking down at the lively party that went on. Jazzy music blasted from the bandstand as several police officers engaged in merriment. Unfortunately Sly paid no attention to the other cops, his dark eyes were locked on Carmelita would still sat on the sidelines watching everyone have fun. It was easy to see that Carmelita was dressed in the beautiful Asian dress that Sly had gotten for her on his last trip to the Orient. As Sly had believed she looked absolutely stunning in it.

Sly softly tucked his nose into the leather jacket that he wore over his blue shirt. The warm smell of lavender entranced him as it always did. It had been a few months since he "stole" Carmelita jacket. He never missed a chance to wear it either. It was tight around his wrists which was good since he still wore the handcuffs that she had slapped on him last Christmas. Stealing the coat seemed like a harsh retaliation, but it was necessary to keep the game going.

Boredom was written all over her face as she rested her chin into the palm of her hand. He knew what she wanted, but he knew deep inside that after last years shenanigans at the Policeman's Ball, it was too soon to join her again. A smile crept across his muzzle as he stepped back into the shadows moving towards the window that he had come through. It was time for him to leave her to her moping, he knew he would see her again. Carmelita felt a tingle run through her as she looked up into the rafters and saw a familiar ringtail. She got up from her seat and headed off away from the crowd.

Sly passed through the window onto the slick roof of the community center. He tucked his hands into the pockets of the jacket as he scanned the roof for an escape route. It was hard to pull his mind from thoughts of Carmelita's beautiful face. His mind was pulled back by the sound of footfall on the roof behind him. A warm smiled traced across his lips at the smell of Lavender and ginger drifted through the cool night caressed his nose. He looked over his shoulder back at Carmelita who slowly approached.

"Look at us Ringtail. A cop and a robber meeting in a secret rendezvous, something wrong with this." Her accent was soft as a huff of breath escaped with her words.

"Be that as it may sweetheart, its sexy in a way." Sly chuckled softly as he turned to look at her leaning on his cane.

"Not nearly as sexy as you in my jacket." Carmelita hugged her arms against the cold.

"You think so, I always thought it looked better on you." Sly smiled warmly.

"Oh really, does that mean I can have it back then?" Carmelita winked at him and moved closer.

"Well I guess it does." Sly smiled softly as he slipped the jacket off and lay it gingerly along her shoulders making sure it stay there.

Carmelita giggled as she could see the handcuffs still hanging from his wrist. "Oh my god, you never got those off?"

"No, I consider it a gift I'm honored to have them on." Sly said softly as he pressed himself against her warm body.

"You're a fink you know that?" Carmelita blushed softly at the feeling of him being so close.

Sly nodded gently looking into her eyes. "Me a fink, of course I know that?"

"But the beautiful thing about that is…you're my fink." She whispered gently against his lips before giving him a soft peck.

Sly kissed back gently as he took a step back. "I wish I could stay, but I really can't, its dangerous to be here tonight. In about five minutes the patrol will be through here to make sure no one came through the window."

"I know Sly, but it is your fault for the patrol. If you wouldn't have made such a fuss last year." Carmelita laughed softly as she walked along the roof with him to the edge.

"Who, little ol' me. Yeah I guess I did kinda crash the party huh?" Sly said softly giving her a soft wink.

"Yeah you did. Will you be joining me for Christmas this year." Carmelita blushed softly.

Sly gave her a soft shrug in a playful way. "Well that depends if you're naughty or nice this year."

"What should that matter, you like it when I'm naughty and nice." Carmelita giggled softly and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You know I'll be there. I love you so much Carmelita." Sly said turning his back to her, reaching out to grab the ladder leading down to the utility boxes.

Sly felt his heart skip a beat as her hand rested gently on his shoulder. Slowly he reached back taking her hand in his and turned around. Slowly she pulled him tightly against her, her lips lightly caressing along his in a passionate kiss. The warmth of his lips made her weak in the knees. She reached up and gripped the ladder to stabilize herself. Sly pulled away looking at her blushing face.

"I'll see you around beautiful." Sly whispered as he jumped up over the edge of the roof, grabbing the ladder with his cane sliding down into the dark below.

Carmelita smiled and watched him go, softly she sighed out. "I love you too, filthy Ringtail."

As she stepped away she felt a sharp tug on her wrist, she glanced back and saw that Sly had handcuffed her to the ladder rung. She reached up and pressed her hand gently against her left breast feeling where the key had been, but now it was gone. She bit her bottom lip and smiled softly. Sly slipped down the last drain pipe onto the waiting Cooper van below.

Sly opened his gloved hand and saw the street light shimmer off the small key. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as his ears perked up at the sound of Carmelita's voice echoing through the night.

"Damnit Ringtail, I'll get you for this."

The van jumped to life and sped away as he balanced on the top of it. "Oh sweet Inspector Fox, I sure hope so."

The van sped away into the night towards their local hideout.


End file.
